gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Pugfish
Life of Dog Pugfish Dog Pugfish, born in 1689 at Port Royal was raised as a blacksmith by his father William Pugfish. Dog of course knew how to use a sword. In 1703 Dog Pugfish was on a voyage to Nassau. A week before their arrival to Nassau his father's ship can into contact to a ship captained by a pirate known as DarkLegend. The ship known as The Dark Demon raided William Pugfish's ship and took it over. Dog Pugfish and His brother Jeremiah were split up in the event. William was killed and Dog was token on to the Dark Demon as a prisoner. Jeremiah was left on the ship. On the ship Dog made friends with a pirate named Jeffrey. Jeffrey trained dog many "Piratey things." Dog was trained how to thieve and how to cheat at card games. Dog also became a master at sailing. In 1712 the Dark Demon was raided by the British Navy. DarkLegend, Dog, and Jeffrey were all imprisoned. All the pirates were sent to jail in the god forsaken island "Rambleshack" Also imprisoned there was a pirate by the name of "Jack Sparrow" He owed an infamous pirate "Jolly Roger" some gold. In 1714 Jack Sparrow escaped from his cell he came and helped Dog out of his. Dog went to go help out Jeffrey but he was nowhere in sight. Jolly Roger sent his undead crew up on to the island. As Dog defeated a few members of his crew Dog hoped onto to a sloop captained by Bo Beck. As they started started to sail off, they had a run in with Mr. Roger himself. To make long story short, Jolly didn't get his money jack owed him and Mr. Beck turned into bones. Dog swam all the way to his hometown Port Royal where he met Elizabeth. He wasn't really welcome back home. Elizabeth helped him out with a ship. It wasn't much but it did the job. Dog sailed to Tortuga where he met up with Sparrow. He made a deal to help Jack to put his crew together if he helped recover the Dark Demon. In 1715 Dog Pugfish was sailing on his sloop and was heading to Padre. Rumor had it DarkLegend was there working as a well nothing really, just a drunk with nothing to his name. As Dog docked at Padre with his crew, Dog entered the tavern near the Dock named the Rat's Nest. There it was, the former captain of the infamous "DARK DEMON" sitting laying his head on the counter drunk. After he woke up he told me and my crew stories of where he went when the Dark Demon was taken. He told us the ship was being used as a British Flag ship. The British usually had the ship docked at Kingshead. Sadly 2 months after Dog met with DarkLegend, Captain DarkLegend had been killed in a bar fight. Only July 12, 1717 Dog's Scallywag crew found the ship Dark Demon, decorated with British Sails and Flags. Dog gave his crew orders to man the cannons. Dog had great faith that his light sloop the ,Sea Dog, could take the dark demon. After the Sea Dog stopped the Dark Demon, Dog's crew boarded the ship, killed the captain, and the ship was there. Dog was actually captain of the Dark Demon! Dog gave the Sea Dog to his first mate and it became part of the Pugfish fleet. Months later the ship was taken from Pugfish. Yeah you guessed it, Mutiny. Dog was marooned on rumrunners island. On rumrunners Dog was walking about the island. He was walking and he felt like he stepped on something. He moved the grass and it was a door, going down underground. Dog opened the door and walked down the steps. He heard something moving in the back of the seller and heard a "Hello?" It was his old friend Jeffrey. Dog and Jeffrey had many stories to tell each other. When Dog any Jeffrey were done with these stories they made a flame to signal ships. A Spanish ship arrived and Dog and Jeffrey went aboard. In June 1718, Dog arrived in Isla de la Avaricia , there he agreed to sail for the Spanish. Dog was the Captain of the Black Mercenary and was an Spanish Assassin. He defeat the French severely. The French decided they needed some more help. The French contacted the Dark Demon and it's New captain, Dog Pugfish's own brother, Jeremiah. The Black Mercenary and Dark Demon was in a great battle until the hull of the Black Mercenary caught on fire and couldn't talk much more. The Black Mercenary surrendered to the Dark Demon. in 1720 Dog Pugfish was yet imprisoned again. Dog was taken to Port Royal with a massive bounty of 10,000 gold coins. Dog was sentenced to death by hang. The day before Dog's hanging he was sitting in his cell. He heard a few large booms. He looked out off his small cell window and saw two ships. One was the Sea Dog, and the other one was the Dark Demon. Dog couldn't believe it. TO BE CONTINUED! Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO